


Idiots in Love

by jtanner



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammocks, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Napping, Reddie, Sleepy Cuddles, The Kissing Bridge (IT), my first fic so so bare with me, piggy back rides, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtanner/pseuds/jtanner
Summary: based on the prompt: "a and b sharing a hammock, person a is asleep on person b's chest and person b has one foot on the ground so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping person a asleep"





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic so give me some feedback and let me know if you like it:)

Richie and Eddie are in the losers hideout by themselves for once just enjoying each others company. 

Richie is reading a comic book in the hammock and Eddie is trying not to fall asleep next to him on the ground. Richie notices this and gets Eddie attention by running his hands through his hair. Eddie looks up at him with a question in his eyes and Richie just motions for him to come join him in the hammock. Eddie looks doubtful but climbs in with him, kicking him in the face in the process. He looks at Richie with a mix of horror and amusement all at once and tries not to laugh at Richie while he's pouting at him rubbing his face, his glasses askew. He ends up laughing so hard that his stomach starts to hurt. Richie glares at him, looking offended, but after seeing Eddie laugh so hard his face softens and he gets a fond look on his face. Eddie just keeps on laughing though, not noticing Riches expression change or his arms coming at him and ends up being lifted in the air and set back down the other way with his back on Richies chest. He immediately shuts up and looks up at Richie, stunned. Richie just smiles fondly down at him and tells him to go to sleep and that he’ll read to him. Eddie shyly smiles back and relaxes against him as Richie starts to read where he left off, while continuing to run his hand through Eddies hair. Richie also puts one of his feet on the ground and starts rocking them gently to help him fall asleep. Eddie falls asleep to Richies, surprisingly soothing voice, the hand in his hair mixed with the rocking, and just being all soft the way he only ever gets with him. 

After a while, Richie feels Eddies breathing even out and looks down at him in awe thinking how lucky he is to have him in his arms. He kisses his forehead, careful not to jostle him awake, puts his comic down, and falls asleep with him. 

Eddie wakes up before him and hes ended up curled into Richie chest to chest and he looks up at him with a fond expression on his face and thinks that he's the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on; even if his mouth is hanging wide open and his glasses are almost all the way off his face. He takes his glasses off for him and sets them on the little table next to the hammock with Richies comic book and kisses his nose before snuggling back into him and falling asleep again with a smile on his face because he’s way too comfortable to even think about going back home right now. 

Later, when they both wake up, they smile softly at each other, limbs tangled together, and Richie leans down and gives Eddie a quick kiss before saying they should probably head back before his mom flips shit. Eddie frowns up at him but agrees and kisses Richie again before finally getting out of the hammock. He puts Richies glasses on his face for him and pulls him up. They make their way out of the hideout and through the woods, hand in hand, not wanting to let go of each other even for a second. 

They stop at the kissing bridge on their way home and Richie carves their initials into the wood with a little heart next to them. When he goes to stand back up, Eddie jumps on his back with a laugh and Richie just holds onto him tight to not drop him and turns his head to give Eddie a quick kiss before he starts walking towards home again with Eddie clinging to his back.


End file.
